


Embrace

by RandomEpicFails



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Post-Graduation, inspired from a song, waking-up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomEpicFails/pseuds/RandomEpicFails
Summary: Akko waking up in the arms of her lover after months of being apart
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Diakko fic based on the song "Araw-Araw" by Ben&Ben. Feels inspired from “Paradigm Shift” by kayr0ss (You guys should definitely check it out! iTS HECKIN FLUFFY I CANT AAAAAAAAAAAAA)

Akko slowly woke up and snuggled up against the warmth that was set flush against her. She blinked, remembering the events that happened yesterday and grinned. She basks in the feel of the soft, fair skin of her lover’s arms entangled around her shoulders. She turned herself around in her arms to face the sleeping blonde, shuffling even closer to bury her nose on the crook of her neck.

It had been seven months since they graduated from Luna Nova. As a member of the Nine New Witches and the celebrated savior of the world, she was immediately sent an offer from the Ministry of Magic to be an ambassador between magic and the mundane together with Andrew. She immediately accepted, even admitting that it was a pretty spontaneous decision on her part. However, when the ministry had brought up that they were particularly interested in her _‘entertainment magic’_ (as they would call it) to inspire people of all walks of life, she just couldn’t say no. After all, it has always been her dream to be like _Shiny Chariot_ , and inspire many to embrace magic. She definitely wasn’t complaining about the job though, because aside from the boring legal matters she had to attend to (to which she just mostly entrusts to Andrew), she could show the world about the beauty of magic through her spontaneous live magical performances that were broadcasted all over the world.

The best part of it all? She gets to spend most of her days with her girlfriend. Having no official residence in England, Diana had offered her a place to stay at the Cavendish manor. _‘It is only for practical reasons.’ she said as she looked at Akko with her arms crossed. ‘We’ll be flying around Europe together anyway. It will be much more efficient for you to stay here.’_ Akko grinned at that particular memory, she remembered how she and Daryl had unconsciously bumped their fists together when Diana turned and said, _‘And I admit, I want to spend more time with you.’_ Really the first time they ever bonded, and since then she had cemented herself as an unofficial member of the Cavendish household.

However, their joy was short-lived when a matter that involves both magic and mundane had surfaced around Japan. It wasn’t anything that threatened to destroy the world, it was more of a matter of being the person responsible for unlocking the Grand Transkellion. She apparently has a duty to answer to the cries of the people who wanted to finally meet and welcome the witch who saved the world back to Japan. Her parents were also ecstatic about the idea. They reasoned that she could visit her friends and relatives again after being in the UK for almost five years.

Akko was, of course, excited (and honestly feeling kinda bad that she didn’t return home immediately after graduation but hey, she was offered a job). She was excited at the idea of meeting her relatives again after five years of being apart. She was also excited at the idea of finally catching up with her friends and family. However, she also didn’t want to leave the Manor now that Daryl, Maril, and Merill had finally warmed up to her. She didn’t want to leave the friends she had made the last five years (even with most of the Nine New Witches had gone straight home after graduation), and most of all, she didn’t want to leave Diana.

Diana had work to do; she is currently leading the restoration and maintenance of the manor, and she also had to conduct several seminars about healing magic throughout Europe. Understanding the fact that both of them have a duty to uphold: to spread the influence of magic, Akko had refused Diana when she came up to her, offering to come with her to Japan. Instead, she made her promise to do their best in building their individual careers. _‘Besides its just a few months. I’ll definitely come back and bring you guys souvenirs!’._ Akko beamed when Diana nodded in understanding. Her sincere eyes brimmed with pride towards her. Diana had always been there through thick and thin. She had always been there at her lowest, and she had always been there at her highest. Akko could only look at her tenderly, thanking all her lucky stars that she fell in love with someone so _beautiful_ , both inside and out. Undeniably, she had found home with her, and moving away from the home she had built with her, even for a few months, made leaving very difficult.

When the time came for Akko to go to Japan, Diana had to physically pull her from embracing everyone (especially Daryl who looked like she was ready to blast her off to oblivion) the fifteenth time before she could miss her flight. She clung to her girlfriend like a koala, definitely ugly crying and most absolutely making a mess on Diana’s neatly pressed coat, while Diana was trying to reassure her that she’s only leaving for a few months. With one last hug (much to Daryl’s displeasure), and a kiss to Diana, she left to catch her flight.

Three months, three whole months had passed since Akko had to go back home to fulfill her role of being an ambassador. Three months since she had to say goodbye to her friends, her newfound family, and to her girlfriend of two years. When she arrived in Japan, she was celebrated and was even given a Heroes’ Welcome (which she was _still_ not over about because it's pretty much a big deal). She went back to her parent’s house where they had a celebration done in her honor (she also was _still_ not over about because only then she was _finally_ legal enough to try authentic Japanese alcohol). She pretty much became a celebrity; doing interviews, being an ambassador, and of course, her magic shows. Though no matter how busy she gets, she always made sure to call Diana and check up with the Cavendishes when they can entertain her. ‘ _Keeping up with the Cavendishes’_ , she would always say when Daryl would ask why she would bother to know what she’s doing. She was pretty much surprised that she could actually do things without her girlfriend around, to which the said girlfriend would admonish her and say, _“You have always been reliable with, or without me. So please do not sell yourself short.”_

A few weeks ago, the Ministry of Magic required the Nine New Witches to represent the witches’ community to an upcoming world conference that involves the ethical and proper utilization of magic in the modern world. The meeting is to be held in Japan, who took the initiative to be the host of such an important meeting that could potentially shift the course of history to both magic and mundane.

When Akko found out about it, she had immediately contacted the others (much to Amanda’s displeasure at being woken up way before sunrise and had to remind Akko of timezone differences) and took the initiative to arrange everyone’s accommodations for their stay. She was really looking forward to touring them around her favorite places in Japan, the itemized _Onsen_ and _Ramen_ (that has _Croix_ written next to it) are underlined with bold markers. Even more so, she was really looking forward to finally being with Diana after months of being apart.

Yesterday, everyone, except Sucy (who arrived a bit later because her flight got delayed for three hours), had arrived at the Haneda International Airport at approximately the same time. Akko beamed and was tackled by Amanda, followed by Lotte, Constanze, and Jasminka when they spotted the brunette. Diana, Chariot, and Croix stood behind them, with the latter snickering at the scene. When they finally pulled away, Diana moved forward and embraced her right there and then. Akko happily returned the hug, burying her face on Diana’s shoulder, her familiar scent, and the feel of her body against hers made all the longing she had for her increase. They pulled away when Amanda groaned and impatiently said, “Come on you lovebirds, we got a train to hitch” before walking away to the direction of the Monorails. Before Akko could retort, Diana held her hand and linked them together, giving her a warm smile afterward, to which Akko could only grin back to (her face is absolutely red though, and she could hear everyone try to hide their giggling).

And now, inside the privacy of their hotel room, she is wrapped up in Diana’s warm embrace.

She raised her face up just a bit to look at the analog clock on the far side of the wall and noted that it’s quarter to seven in the morning. She smiled, calculating how many more minutes she has left to get her first of morning cuddles after the many months they were apart. She softly brought her hand up to caress her sleeping lover's hair, tenderly weaving her fingers on each lock, noting that it felt the same all those months ago, soft and ever so silky. The action caused Diana to move a bit and snuggled closer to Akko.

Knowing full well that Diana is almost on the verge of consciousness, she softly peppered her sleeping lover's face with soft, lazy kisses, urging her to wake up. Diana slowly opened her eyes and smiled, giving her a kiss in return.

“Good morning, love”, she said, her voice husky from sleep. Akko beamed and greeted a cheerful _Ohayou_ in return before snuggling back unto the crook of her lover’s neck. Diana let out a content sigh, she moved her chin to rest atop Akko’s head as she softly trails her fingers lazily on her back. Akko could only shiver in response, loving how Diana knows just the right spots to trace.

However, those _expert fingers_ of her girlfriend were moving lower and lower until--

Akko swallowed a sharp intake of breath and sharply turned her head towards Diana, trying to control the slight tremble of her voice from the sensation, “Mou! Diana, what was that for?”

The blonde could only smirk in response. Her eyes glint with mischief before leaning forward and giving her a kiss on her forehead. She moved her head downwards and started peppering her with kisses on her lips, slowly trailing down to her neck, and bending even lower to kiss her collar tenderly.

Akko let out a sigh of contentment, thoroughly enjoying the feeling from her girlfriend’s ministrations. _It feels really, really good._ Her mouth grew slack and she moved her arms to wrap around Diana’s hair.

However, before she could get lost to the feeling, she pulled away and snapped her head towards the clock. The action startled Diana so much that she turned to squint at the object, noting that it just turned seven o’clock in the morning. She could only look at Akko with confusion afterward.

“Crap, breakfast is at seven-thirty. Diana, we have to get ready--”, Akko had moved to a sitting position but before she could move out the bed, she felt arms wrap around herself, then soft kissing on her neck from behind, before she felt teeth tenderly nibble her ear.

_Ah to hell with it, breakfast can definitely wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Random here, with my first ever entry to the LWA fandom! (oh god I hope I didn’t butcher their dynamic I JUST LOVE THESE BABIES SO MUCH I--) 
> 
> So this fic was born when the song “Araw-araw” by Ben&Ben played the moment I finished reading “Paradigm Shift” by kayr0ss. THEIR FIC WAS SO FLUFFY I WAS ASJDHSAHDSKADHS SQUEALING THE WHOLE TIME. So I was left with the fluffy feeling in my chest and then the song played when I set Spotify on shuffle then I just let inspiration take me to weird heights.
> 
> For me, when I imagine the song Araw-araw, it’s basically all FLUFF, like waking up fluff. The opening line of the song is literally waking up with the person you love, and thinking how peaceful it feels waking up in the magic of their embrace. (andsothisficwasborn)
> 
> Next, I want to thank my friend (who doesn’t want her name revealed), and Orion from discord (Or Tekketsu1220 on ff.net!)! These two are my real-life friends and the first readers of this fic. (Even at its the chaotic stage. They must have been all ‘Random doesn’t know what she’s doing’ and they are right, I have no idea what I’m doing) I also want to thank ate kayr0ss for making Paradigm Shift and feeding us fluff! They also helped point out some mistakes, and gave some tips on improving my writing! Thank and bless ate, may you meme on eventhoughIkeeptryingtohidethisfromyoubecauseI’mshyasdasdsa. Also, the friend who refused to be named gave this fic the name "Embrace" and I do you a thank for that.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I apologize for the LONG endnotes, I just have to explain myself becAUSE IM NERVOUS AS HECK. 
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
